I don't believe in fairy tales
by nightmare crystal
Summary: Sarah's 16 year old daughter gets wished away by her best-friend.... I can't say more or I'll give it all away.


A/N: This is my first fic so bare with me, K?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the movie: Labyrinth, but I do own Prudence, Annie and James. So please do not sue!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Prologue~  
  
It was late August and a young girl sat in a garden reading a book. Her name was Prudence Winters and was the daughter of a world famous actress, Sarah Williams-Winters. Her father was well known too as he was James Winters, a film director. Prudence was enjoying the last days of her summer vacation all alone at home as her mother and father where celebrating their 20th wedding anniversary and she had given the maids the day off. As the last glimpses of the sun shone upon her dark brown hair she closed the book and walked inside. She let the book slide from her hand on a table as she passed it and started to walk upstairs when suddenly her cell-phone rung.  
  
"Hello." She answered and continued walking.  
  
"Hi! Its Annie!" Came a cheerful voice of her best-friend from the other end.  
  
"Hi Ann. What's up?" She asked when she reached her rooms door and walked into it.  
  
"Actually your window....." She said giggling and Prudence rushed to the window and clearly Annie was standing outside. "Listen I brought back the book you borrowed to me." She said waving a little red book in the air.  
  
"Oh you mean the one I took from my mom? Thanks! I'll open the door for you and let you in." She said smiling and her best-friend smiled back.  
  
"That would be grate! See ya soon. Bye!"  
  
"Yea, bye!" Prudence said and hung up. Then she rushed back down stairs and opened the heavy doors and there stood Annie already. "Hi!" She said and moved over for Annie. "Come in! I have the whole place for my self!" She said and Annie's mouth fell to the ground.  
  
"To yourself?! I'm not even allowed to spend a hour home alone!!!! Mom says that its too dangerous for a teenager to be left alone..." Annie said to Prudence and she giggled. They walked upstairs and sat down on Prudence's bed. "Oh by the way, here's the book." She said handing a small red book over.  
  
"How did you like 'The Labyrinth'?" She asked and took the book and Annie's smile widened.  
  
"Oh, Prue. It was grate! The story is fantastic!" She said sighing. "Oh, what I would to just to see the Labyrinth once...." She said and looked at the floor. "Have you read it yet?" She asked suddenly. Prue shook her head.  
  
"No.... mom doesn't even like me looking at that book. What's it about?" She asked and Annie grinned and started to tell the story and Prue listened to every single word she said. After Annie was done Prue looked at the book amazed. "Wow.... It sounds soooooo good! I wonder why my mom doesn't want me to read it." She wondered her gaze never leaving the book.  
  
"Dunno..... Hey wanna try the words?" Annie asked with a grin and Prue looked up smirking. "Do you wanna bet they really work." She put the book into her pocket and crossed her arms at her chest.  
  
"Ok.... I bet you 2 dollars it WON'T work." She said and sat down in a chair when suddenly it started raining. 'Odd.... The sky was clear just a minute ago.....' She toughed and looked out the window and then back to Annie. "Well Annie..... Say it." She said smirking again.  
  
"I wish.... I wish..." She started and suddenly they heard thunder. "M- maybe we shouldn't play with stuff like this now..." She said and Prue's smirk widened.  
  
"C'mon Annie! Are you afraid of a little lightning?" Prue asked and Annie shook her head. "Then say the words! What could possibly happen?" She asked.  
  
"What if it works?! What then?" Annie asked and Prue sighed.  
  
"Do you really think it would actually work?" She asked and Annie nodded which made Prue chuckle. "Its a fairy tale, Ann! Its someone's imagination! Nothing more!" She said. She could clearly see that Annie was getting angry. "Are you such a baby that you can't say a few words? Annie its not a real place! The goblin king's---"Was all Prue got to say when Annie's voice came over hers yelling:  
  
"I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY RIGHT NOW!!!!!" And that was the last thing Prue heard when everything went black....  
  
@-----------------------(--------------(----------- ~*~ -----------)----- ---------)-----------------------@  
  
A/N: Well that's the prologue..... now could you please tell me was it good, bad or did it suck soooo much I should delete it. Please inform me this by Reviewing. I would be pleased if I get at least 3 reviews before I continue. 


End file.
